hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Burning Pledge
Overview Burning Pledge is an ultra rare card that was released during the v0.80 update on July 14th, 2019. This card costs 0 bits and gifts the user with 3 extra bits, but applies Eternal Burn on the caster. However, the eternal burn from this specific card does 8 damage per turn, unlike Eternal Flame. This card is very similar to other bit-gain cards like Shadow Trade and Meditation, but Burning Pledge is overall much more punishing than either of the two. However, Burning Pledge gives more bits to the player to compensate for this. Burning Pledge can only be currently obtained as a drop from Waelyn Cindra. It was also briefly obtainable by defeating Dark Mage if he was summoned with World Tear in the fight with Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit. Strategy Because it applies the eternal flame effect on you, you can actually use that to your advantage by packing many Rest and Recovery and Vampire’s Claw cards as to heal the most health while in battle, and to make up for the health lost. This is because Rest and Recovery put you to sleep. If you take damage while asleep will immediately wake up, so you essentially gained 30 health at the cost of only 1 bit. Additionally, Vampire’s Claw deals double damage when you have the Eternal Flame effect on you, subsequently healing you more too. Notice how, unlike Shadow Trade, it deals damage over turns instead of straight-up dealing a certain amount of damage. This means if you can end a battle quickly enough, this card would be much better than Shadow Trade. In the current version of Hexaria, Shadow Trade deals 23 damage to you at level 20. So, in 3 turns, the eternal flame effect has done more damage than Shadow Trade has. However, because you gain one more bit, it would take 5 turns for Burning Pledge to be worse than Shadow Trade at a bit-per-health taken ratio. Although 5 turns does not seem like a lot, it can actually be a very long time. Even if you can’t defeat your opponent in that amount of time, you have still gained an extra 3 bits. This means that Burning Pledge is extremely powerful, and is better than it looks and sounds. If worst comes to worst, you can simply use a Rest and Recovery to heal yourself back up again. Take note, as even though this card seems a bit overpowered, you must be careful when to use it. Some fights can take a long time and this card should not be abused for how many bits it gives you. This is like Dynamic Bolt, only use it when you know you will be safe and if you think you can live through to see the end of the fight. Furthermore, as the level cap gets higher, Shadow Trade will do more damage to you, and unless Burning Pledge is nerfed or Shadow Trade is buffed, it will take even longer for Burning Pledge to be less viable than Shadow Trade.